Snow
Snow (full name: Snow Lyla Ashbel) serves under Aqua. While she has removed herself from battle, her healing abilities are exceptional. Information Snow is from a planet called Crescentia. Crescentia was Demonia's only ally in the fight against Planetesria. Her friend CP --who she calls Crimson-- Left to join the fight along with her. The Planetesrians kidnapped CP about 5 months in the war, leaving Snow to survive without him. CP, however, was found, and returned to the battlefront to fight under Shade. Snow, who was overjoyed at the finding, joined the Demonian Army as a healer. While she knows that Calamiris is in love with her, she isn't sure of how she feels about it. Along with Percival She is one of the top medics in the Demonian Army, only being outmatched by Allagar and Senterra. Snow is the Assistant Captain of Aqua. Snow heals the long-distance fighters. Never leaving Aqua's side, except for when she is required to. Snow is currently teaching Typhoon about medical abilities. While she is learning at an extremely fast pace, Snow has cut the training down to a few lessons per day. Personality Snow is a laid back kind of girl. She doesn't like violence overly, but will act if provoked. She trains her fighting abilities relentlessly, on the off-chance she is to be captured like her best friend CP. History When she was little, she lived on the planet of Crescentia, along with her friend CP. They were inseparable. They did everything together, even joined the Crescentian Army. Five months in, CP was kidnapped by Demonia's attackers, the Planetesrians. Snow dedicated two years of her life trying to find CP, who was found during her search by Shade. When word of this reached Crescentia, she left to Demonia to see CP again. Two days after her arrival on Demonia, Planetesria bombed Crescentia, blowing it to bits. Pieces of the planet impacted Demonia, some falling into places inconvenient, while others fell in places where they were safe. Senterra's settlement of Crescentia was formed by a piece of the fallen planet, as was the air-bound city of Stalaria. With nowhere else to turn, she joined the Demonian army, dedicating herself to the Demonia Medical Force Academy. Where she rose in ranks. On her Graduation from the DMFA, she was noticed by Aqua. Aqua came to her with the offer to make her the General of her squadron; to which Snow gladly accepted. Little did she know, CP was in Aqua's brother's squadron. They were reacquainted soon after. After the war with Planetesria was over, Snow visited Crescentia, where she met Senterra, who taught her more about medical abilities. She learned alot, and earned the top medical soldier position. She then returned to Stalaria's base, where she met the other Generals. She was given a warm welcome, and even accidentally infatuated Cal. The two ended up together long afterward. Notable Quotes "The nervous system is to weak to endure both styles. Pick one. Combat or medical." -Snow to Shade's misinformed army. "I'll be back, don't worry about me. I didn't start this just to end it now." -Snow to Cal. Gallery Snow Badassery.png Calamiris and Snow.jpg|Snow and Calamiris Snow w BG.png WSnow w BG.png TSnow w BG.png Snow Lion.jpg|Snow in her lion outfit |} Category:Demonians Category:Healers Category:Protagonists Category:Former Demonian Army Members Category:Excalibur Wielders